I'm Trapped In Your Love
by Andante Kim
Summary: Heaven is a place on the earth with you. KYUSUNG
1. Chapter 1

Seorang namja mungil dan manis terlihat membenahi bajunya yang kusut. Namanya KIM YESUNG Sepertinya dia baru saja jatuh.

"Dasar paman ceroboh,dia yang tidak hati-hati kenapa aku yang dimarahi? ck," umpatnya entah pada siapa. Namja manis ini hobi mengumpat rupanya.

Flashback on

Nampak seorang namja bertubuh mungil berjalan terburu-buru. "Sial,kalau begini aku bisa terlambat" umpatnya. Sudah kubilang 'kan kalau si manis ini hobi mengumpat.

Sekolahnya sudah dekat,tinggal berbelok sekali ia akan sampai di sekolahnya. Sampai pada~~

"Kyaaaa..."

BRUGH

"Yak... Bocah kalau berjalan itu perhatikan jalan. Bajuku jadi kotor, ah dasar,kalau begini aku harus mengganti bajuku'kan~" omelan orang yang tertabrak oleh Yesung. Panggil saja dia 'si tampan'. Hey,dia memang tampan asal kau tahu.

"Yak, yang tidak berhati-hati itu paman. Kenapa jadi marah padaku?"

Sungut Yesung tidak terima.

"Apa tadi kau bilang? Paman? Hey bocah, aku baru 22 tahun! Dan jangan memanggilku paman!" marahnya.

"Ck,terserah" sergah Yesung lalu pergi meninggalkan si tampan yang masih merutuki bajunya karena kotor. Yesung berjalan dengan terburu-buru. Jangan lupakan ia sedang terlambat berangkat kesekolah tadi. Ckck...

"Hya.. Bocah,kau mau kemana? Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" teriak si tampan yang tidak mungkin didengar oleh Yesung karena jaraknya yang sudah jauh. Ckck.. Si tampan yang malang.

Flashback off

Yesung saat ini sudah sampai di sekolahnya. ELF Senior High School. Walaupun ia sampai sekolah sedikit terlambat mengingat tadi sempat terjadi masalah kecil dengan si tampan. Tapi dengan wajah manis dan imut,Yesung berhasil membujuk Siwon ahjussi,satpam di sekolah nya.

Akhirnya yesung sampai di kelasnya. XII A7. Beruntung karena ia ada di tingkat ketiga,kelasnya ada di lantai satu. Jadi ia tidak perlu menaiki tangga atau semacamnya.

Tok Tok Tok

Diketuknya pintu kelasnya lalu membuka pintu itu pelan. Nampaklah Sungmin seonsaengnim. Yesung mengernyit bingung. Harusnya jam pelajaran pertama adalah matematika. Lalu kenapa yang ada di kelas adalah Sungmin seonsaeng? Bukannya Sungmin seonsaeng adalah guru sastra?

"Maaf saem, saya terlambat " ucap yesung dengan menundukkan kepala.

"Ck,anak ini. Beruntung gurumu belum masuk kelas. Ya sudah duduklah" kata Sungmin seonsaeng malas.

"Oh ya anak-anak, karena Jungsoo seonsaeng sudah pensiun,jadi guru matematika kalian akan diganti." ujar Sungmin seonsaeng yang disambut sorakan senang para siswa. Sepertinya mereka senang karena gurunya diganti. Ayolah... Siapa yang tidak senang jika guru yang mengajar dengan cara membosankan itu diganti.

"Lalu dimana seonsaeng yang baru itu saem?" tanya salah satu murid.

"Entahlah,mungkin ia sedikit terlambat" ujar Sungmin seonsaeng.

'Beruntungnya aku karena guru itu terlambat' batin yesung senang karena ia tadi terlambat.

"Semoga guru baru itu tidak membosankan seperti Jungsoo saem" bisik yesung pada teman sebelahnya sekaligus sahabatnya,Donghae.

"Iya, kali ini aku setuju denganmu yesung-ah" jawab donghae senang.

Tok Tok Tok

Pintu diketuk dan kemudian terbuka. Menampilkan sosok yang tidak asing bagi yesung.

"Wah,tampan sekali"

"Apakah dia guru baru kita?"

"Aku ingin menjadi pacarnya"

"Kyaa... Wajahnya tampan sekali"

Begitulah kata teman-teman yesung yang melihat orang itu.

"Cih,tampan apanya? Terlihat seperti ahjussi-ahjussi begitu" sungut yesung pelan.

"Anak-anak harap tenang"seru Sungmin seonsaengnim karena kelas itu masih ribut berbicara soal orang itu.

"Perkenalkan ini Cho Kyuhyun seonsaeng, dia adalah guru matematika baru kalian." kata Sungmin seonsaeng.

Yesung membelalakkan mata sipitnya panik. Ingatlah tadi dia sempat membentak orang itu. Dan diakhiri dengan kenyataan bahwa orang itu adalah gurunya. "What the hell it is" umpat yesung pelan karena tidak mau guru itu mendengarnya.

Kyuhyun sedang mengamati murid-murid yang ada di kelas itu. Pandangannya terhenti saat menatap murid yang duduk di kursi paling pojok belakang lalu menyeringai.

'Saatnya balas dend


	2. Chapter 2

**Disini yang jadi Sungmin soensaeng dipanggilnya Lee seonsaeng, Jungsoo seonsaeng jadi Park seonsaeng yaa...**

 _'_ _Saatnya balas dendam,anak manis'_

Suasana kelas seketika menjadi ramai sejak perginya Lee seonsaeng. Murid-murid sibuk berbisik-bisik dengan teman sebangkunya. Membicarakan guru baru itu rupanya. `Kyaa... saem! Maukah saem jadi namjachinguku?' teriak salah satu siswa. 'YA! Jangan seperti itu pada Cho seonsaeng!' timpal yang lain. Sedangkan yang dibicarakan malah senyum-senyum tidak jelas -_-

Sementara itu Yesung malah menyandarkan kepalanya di meja meratapi nasibnya. Hey! Siapa yang tidak ngeri bila orang yang dibentaknya tadi ternyata adalah gurunya? Huh, Yesung yang malang.

"Baiklah anak-anak, sekarang kita melanjutkan materi kalian," kata Kyuhyun sambil membuka buku yang ia bawa tadi. Tentunya ia sudah tau pelajaran muridnya sampai mana. Informasi dari Park seonsaeng tentu saja."Sekarang kita mulai bab baru," saat Kyuhyun menjelaskan tentang materinya, seluruh murid tampak memperhatikan papan tulis. Sambil sesekali melirik wajah tampan Kyuhyun tentunya. Ck, dasar.

Ternyata tidak semua murid memperhatikan, Kim Yesung malah menyandarkan kepalanya di tangan sambil melihat ke luar jendela. Tempat duduk Yesung memang dekat jendela. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Kurasa aku perlu mengecek apakah kalian mengerti atau tidak" ucap Kyuhyun lalu menulis soal di papan tulis. "Cha.. siapa yang ingin maju ke depan? Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap seluruh murid. Namun tidak ada yang mengangkat tangan, malah saling menatap satu sama lain. "Tidak ada yang mau maju? Baiklah kalau begitu biar aku tunjuk saja," ucap Kyuhyun. Seisi kelas hening. Berharap saja supaya tidak ditunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Emm... Kau yang duduk paling belakang pojok!" seru kyuhyun sambil menunjuk Yesung. Seluruh murid menatap Yesung. Namun sayang, yang dipanggil tidak menoleh malah menatap ke luar jendela, sedang melamun. Merasa panggilannya tidak mendapat respon, Kyuhyun memanggilnya lagi. "Haksaeng! Haksaeng!" seru Kyuhyun lagi. Donghae segera menyenggol lengan Yesung agar segera sadar dari lamunannya. Yang disenggol pun segera menyahut. "Mwo?" sahut Yesung polos. Ingin rasanya Donghae menjitak kepala besar temannya itu sekarang juga, namun bagaimana? Sekarang kondisinya tidak memungkinkan, apalagi sekarang ada Cho seonsaeng, bisa-bisa _image_ -nya sebagai namja _cool_ bisa musnah. Kekeke...

"itu," jawab Donghae sambil menunjuk Cho seonsaeng. Yesung pun menoleh menatap Cho seonsaeng. Ternyata seluruh penghuni kelas menatapnya. Nyali Yesung langsung menciut. _'Huwee... kenapa mereka semua menatapku seperti itu? Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?'_ tentu saja kau melewatkan sesuatu, bahkan banyak sekali, Yesungie. Ngeri juga ditatap semua orang seperti ini. "I.. iya seonsaeng," jawab Yesung gugup "Kau melamun disaat pelajaran seperti ini?" seharusnya itu menjadi sebuah pertanyaan. Namun Kyuhyun melafalkannya dengan nada datar. Terlihat menyeramkan. "Maaf saem," bukan permintaan maaf yang sebenarnya. Karena dari awal memang Yesung sudah menganggap Cho Kyuhyun itu menyebalkan. Kekeke..

Kyuhyun menghela nafas "Hah... Siapa namamu?" Kyuhyun bertanya, kali ini benar-benar bertanya. "Yesung. Kim Yesung" jawab Yesung menatap Kyuhyun. " Kalau begitu, Kim Yesung, ayo sekarang kerjakan ini." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk papan tulis. ' _hh... sudah kuduga aku tidak akan lepas begitu saja dari ahjussi ini, ck menyebalkan,'_ Yesung dengan terpaksa mulai maju kedepan. Kearah papan tulis tentu saja. Dia berjalan sembari memberi _death glare_ pada gurunya itu. Haha.. berani sekali dia. Sedangkan yang sedang ditatap hanya menyeringai ria. Dasar evil.

Begitu melihat soal yang ada di papan tulis, Yesung melongo _. 'Ternyata ini yang aku lewatkan sedari tadi.'_ Tentu saja Yesungie... ini yang kau lewatkan. Dan kau baru menyadarinya sekarang? _'SIAL ahjussi itu berniat mempermalukanku, arghh... menyebalkan! ahjussi menyebalkann!'_

"Kenapa diam saja? Ayo kerjakan Kim Yesung.." ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada merendahkan. Ayolah.. siapapun tau Yesung tidak bisa mengerjakannya. Dari tadi ia hanya melamun, bagaimana ia bisa mengerjakannya? Yesung berbalik menatap gurunya. "Maaf saem, aku tidak bisa mengerjakannya," jawab Yesung. Kedua tangannya saling bertaut di depan kaki. Kepalanya menunduk. Ia benar-benar malu dan sebal saat ini. "Itulah akibat jika kau melamun saat pelajaran, Sekarang kau bisa duduk. Minta temanmu mengajarimu," ucap Kyuhyun lembut. Bagaimapun evil-nya Kyuhyun, ia tetap seorang guruyang harus sabar tehadap muridnya.

Yesung berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, _'tenyata menyeramkan juga ahjussi itu ketika sedang marah,'_ tetapi tetap saja ia sebal pada Kyuhyun yang sudah mempemalukannya. Tepat sekali, ketika Yesung sudah duduk di bangkunya, bel berbunyi tanda waktunya istirahat. "Baiklah murid-murid saatnya istirahat, jangan lupa belajar lagi." Diam sejenak. "Dan kau.."menunjuk Yesung. "Kerjakan soal yang ada di papan tulis, besok kau kumpulkan padaku." Ucap Kyuhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"MENYEBALKAN!" teriak Yesung sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. "YA! Sudahlah.. ayo pergi ke kantin, kkaja!" ucap Donghae lalu menarik tangan Yesung membawanya ke kantin. Dasar pemaksa -_-

Di sepanjang perjalanan ke kantin pun, Yesung tak henti-hentinya mengggerutu, Donghae saja sampai pusing. Bagaimana ia mengerjakan soal yang tadi? Mengerti saja tidak. Kekeke..

"Cha... sudah sampai, sekarang pesan makanan dan jangan menggerutu lagi! Membuatku pusing saja," "emm" Yesung pun meninggalkan Donghae untuk memesan makanan. "Ahjuhma, aku mau _ddeokbokki_ dua,"

. . .

"ini.." ucap Yesung sambil menyerahkan 1 _ddeokbokki_ pada Donghae. "Hae-ya pokoknya kau harus mengajariku mengerjakan soal yang tadi," ucap Yesung memaksa, sambil mengerucutkan mulutnya.

"YA! Kau pikir aku bisa,apa?" oh tuhan, ternyata Donghae juga tidak paham. Tapi beruntungnya Donghae karena bukan dia yang dipanggil Cho Seonsaeng, kekeke.. "Kalau begini aku harus bagaimana?" ucap Yesung panik. "Langsung saja kau bicara pada Cho seonsaeng kalau tidak ada yang bisa mengajarimu lalu kau bisa diajari olehnya," sebenarnya ide Donghae benar juga. Tapi itu hanya dianggap benar oleh orang yang tidak memiliki 'masalah' dengan Kyuhyun. _'Habislah aku,hiks'_ tangis Yesung dalam hati :v

SKIP

PULANG SEKOLAH

"Yasudahlah.. mau bagaimana lagi" keluh Yesung pasrah. Melanjutkan jalannya mencari Cho Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya ia bingung, ia takut kalau harus bertemu Cho Kyuhyun. Takut akan dimarahi sebenarnya, bayangkan saja dala msehari ia telah melakukan banyak kesalahan. Membentak guru, tidak memperhatikan guru, tidak bisa mengerjakan soal di depan kelas. Kurang sial apalagi dia?

Setelah menyusuri sekolah akhirnya Yesung sampai juga di ruang guru. Tempat di mana Kyuhyun berada. "Pemisi seonsaengnim-" ucap Yesung sambul menundukkan kepala. Berusaha bersikap sesopan mungkin. "eoh.. Yesung-ah, ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang heran kenapa muridnya bisa sampai di sini. "I-itu saem, soal tugas yang kau berikan padaku" jawab Yesung. "Ah.. begitu. Apakah sudah selesai?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. "S-sebenarnya itu belum selesai,saem. Teman-temanku tidak ada yang bisa mengajariku." Jawab Yesung jujur. Kenapa Yesung jadi gugup begini? Padahal Cho Kyuhyun biasa saja tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Entahlah Yesung pun juga tidak tahu. "Maukah saem mengajariku?" tanya Yesung sambil menutup matanya. Takut-takut kalau Cho Kyuhyun akan marah padanya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu sepulang sekolah aku akan mengajarimu. Nanti kau pulang bersamaku saja. Kita akan belajar di rumahmu" Jawab Kyuhyun. "Terimakasih,saem" jawab Yesung merasa lega "Kau tunggu saja di depan. Aku akan membereskan ini dulu." "Baiklah, saem." Kata Yesung sambil membungkukkan badannya lalu pergi ke halaman depan sekolah itu.

Di dinilah Yesung. Menunggu Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang membereskan pekerjaannya. _'Ternyata Cho saem baik juga.'_ Batin Yesung, membayangkan wajah Kyuhyun saja sudah membuat wajah manisnya memerah. Aigoo.. kau menyukainya eoh?

TBC

Maaf updatenya lama. Soalnya akhir-akhir ini lagi banyak banget tugas + persiapan uts + uts sibuk banget jadinya. Maaf sekali lagi.

Oh iya, soal Siwon oppa yang jadi satpam. Sebenernya itu aku sengaja sih, abis kalo ff kyusung kebanyakan yang jadi orang ketiga-nya Siwon. Jadi dia aku jadiin satpam aja deh~ (mian oppa)


	3. Chapter 3

_Di dinilah Yesung. Menunggu Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang membereskan pekerjaannya. 'Ternyata Cho saem baik juga.' Batin Yesung, membayangkan wajah Kyuhyun saja sudah membuat wajah manisnya memerah. Aigoo.. kau menyukainya eoh?_

Part 3

.

.

.

Yesung masih setia berdiri di depan pagar sekolah. Menunggu Cho _seonsaeng_ yang 'katanya' sedang membereskan barang-barangnya di ruang guru. Abaikan wajah Yesung saat ini. _Stop it Yesungie_ , kau terlihat gila dengan wajah seperti itu. Ya, Yesung sekarang sedang tersenyum, senyum aneh, entah kepada siapa. Untung saja para siswa sudah banyak pulang. Kalau tidak... sudah-sudah jangan dibayangkan.

Senyum itu terhenti saat ada sebuah tangan yang menepuk bahunya. Yesung sempat tersentak dan kemudian pipinya memerah saat tahu siapa yang menepuk bahunya.

" _Mianhae_ telah membuatmu menunggu lama, Kim Yesung" suara Kyuhyun terdengar begitu lembut di telinga Yesung. Entahlah, mungkin Yesung agak sakit hari ini. Hingga suara yang mungkin terdengar biasa bagi orang lain bisa menjadi suara yang lembut di telinganya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa,saem" ucap Yesung sepertinya terhipnotis dengan suara Kyuhyun. Kekeke

"Kajja" Ajak Kyuhyun untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu menuju rumah Yesung.

Yesung pun mulai berjalan menunjukkan jalan menuju rumahnya. Mereka berdua terlihat canggung atau perlalu sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri. Tak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Sampai Yesung bersuara.

" _Seonsaeng_ ," suara yang pelan dan nampak ragu pada pengucapannya.

"Ah,ye!" jawab Kyuhyun setelah mendengar suara (pelan) Yesung.

" _Saem_ ," lagi, Yesung memanggil dengan ragu. Tak yakin atas apa yang ingin disampaikan pada gurunya itu. "Iya, Kim Yesung" jawab Kyuhyun dengan sabarnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau sampaikan,Kim Yesung?". Yesung menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Kyuhyun dengan sedikit menaikkan pandangannya mengingat tinggi mereka yang berbeda jauh.

"I-Itu, saem, aku minta maaf atas kejadian yang tadi pagi. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk membentakmu tadi." Ungkap Yesung dengan wajah memerahnya. Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar penuturan Yesung barusan.

"Ternyata itu yang ingin kau sampaikan? Hah, aku kira apa," ungkap Kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambut Yesung. Yesung hanya meringis sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yesung. Kau juga belum tahu kalau aku gurumu tadi," kelihatannya mereka sudah tidak canggung lagi. Yesung mengangguk mengiyakan apa yang dibicarakan Kyuhyun.

"Iya juga" jawab Yesung.

"Lagipula saem dulu yang membentakku," ck, lancang sekali kau Kim Yesung. Dengan bibir mengerucut lucu itu sepertinya ia masih sebal dengan kejadian tadi.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terkekeh dengan tingkah muridnya ini. Sifatnya tidak seperti tadi waktu bertemu pertama kali yang menyebalkan. Ternyata Kim Yesung adalah namja yang manis rupanya.

"Iya-iya, aku juga minta maaf aku tadi sudah membentakmu" Kyuhyun masih tersenyum geli ketika melihat Yesung masih mengerucutkan bibirnya. Manis sekali. Batin Kyuhyun.

Dan suasana kembali tenang, dengan cuaca yang semakin dingin tentunya semakin mengharuskan mereka untuk berjalan dengan cepat bila tidak ingin mati kedingingan di sini. Oke hilangkan kata 'mati' tersebut. Kurasa itu terlalu berlebihan. Mamang kejadian seperti ini sering terjadi. Tadi pagi udara terasa hangat, bahkan matahari terlihat jelas tadi pagi, tapi sekarang mendadak berubah dingin seperti ini. Yesung yang tahu cuaca akhir-akhir ini yang selalu berubah-ubah seharusnya menyiapkan jaket untuk berjaga-jaga, tapi salahkan _alarm_ -nya yang mendadak tidak berbunyi seperti biasanya yang membuat Yesung bangun terlambat dan akhirnya lupa untuk mengambil jaket di lantai atas rumahnya.

Yesung menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya. Kyuhyun menatap Yesung heran.

"Ada apa?" Kyuhyun masih dengan tatapan herannya.

"Kita sudah sampai, _saem_." Ternyata mereka sudah sampai di depan pagar rumah Yesung. Mereka lalu berjalan untuk masuk pekarangan rumah itu. Dapat Kyuhyun lihat di sana tak banyak tanaman, mungkin orang-orang tak terlalu menyukai makhluk penghasil oksigen itu atau terlalu malas untuk sekedar menanam dan merawat tanaman.

"Silahkan duduk,saem. Aku akan mengambil beberapa makanan ringan" Yesung segera meninggalkan Kyuhyun lalu menaiki tangga yang terhubung dengan kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian, lalu kembali menuruni tangga itu menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil makanan.

Sementara Kyuhyun masih dengan setianya menunggu Yesung sambil kembali lagi kepadanya. UPS! Lidahku terpeleset, kembali ke ruang tamu maksudku. Kyuhyun mengamati ruangan itu. Ruangan yang sangat rapi menurutnya. Tidak seperti ruang tamu-nya yang berantakan karena dengan rajinnya ia selalu menaruh barang-barangnya di situ dengan dalih tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mengembalikan barang ke tempat . oke kita kembali ke ruang tamu Yesung. Mata Kyuhyun tidak menemukan satupun foto keluarga di ruangan itu, atau keluagra Yesung memang sengaja menaruhnya di ruangan lain. Ck, untuk apa Kyuhyun harus memikirkan hal itu? Ia tidak peduli, kan?

Yesung kembali ke ruang tamu dengan mengenakan kaos berwarna _baby blue_ dengan celana hitam pendek. Terlihat manis sekali. Sambil membawa nampan yang berisi minuman dan kue yang disusun rapi di atas piring.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu"sebagai formalitas saja ia mengatakan hal itu. Kekeke. Lalu Yesung meletakkan apa yang ada di dalam nampan tersebut di meja. Kemudian duduk de sebelah Kyuhyun, meraih tasnya yang tadi sempat ia letakkan di sofa itu.

"Jadi, bisa kita mulai sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengambil beberapa kertas dan alat tulis dari dalam tasnya.

"Setidaknya minumlah dulu,saem". Yesung tau Kyuhyun belum minum sedari tadi, sejak keluar dari gerbang sekolah tadi ia dan Kyuhyun hanya berjalan untuk segera sampai di rumahnya.

"Ah, _ye_ ". Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengambil minumannya dan kemudian meminumnya. Yesung kembali bersuara

"Nah, kita bisa mulai sekarang!". Semangat sekali kau Kim Yesung.

Yesung mulai mengambil buku matematika-nya.

"Kau sudah mencatat soal yang tadi?" Kyuhyun mengambil buku catatan milik Yesung kemudian membuka-buka buku itu untuk memeriksa apakah Yesung sudah mencatat atau belum.

"Tulisanmu jelek sekali Yesung- _ah_ " Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat tulisan Yesung.

"Huh,". Yesung merengut. Donghae juga pernah mengatakan yang seperti itu. Apakah tulisannya seburuk itu?. Kalau dulu Yesung pasti akan menjitak kepala Donghae itu, dan sekarang ia sebenarnya juga ingin menjitak kepala Kyuhyun. Tapi apa daya, Kyuhyun adalah gurunya. Bisa jadi masalah kalau ia menjitaknya.

"Bisakah kita memulainya segera saja, _saem_?" tanya Yesung ketus dan bibirnya merengut. Hah, rupanya si manis masih marah. Ia tidak peduli lagi jika Kyuhyun adalah gurunya. Kyuhyun itu _evil_ asal kau tau saja. Yesung sudah bisa menebaknya sejak ia diberi soal pagi tadi.

"Ya ya ya, aku hanya bercanda, Kim Yesung". Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh. Niatnya memasang wajah sebal, tapi di mata Kyuhyun, Yesung yang sedang merengut malah terlihat manis dan menggemaskan.

"Terserah" Yesung memang sudah tidak terlalu canggung lagi pada Kyuhyun karena ke-evilan gurunya itu membuatnya lebih nyaman. Toh, umur mereka tidak terpaut jauh.

"Jadi kau mau belajar atau diam saja di situ, Kim Yesung". Yesung masih duduk diam dengan kedua tangan bersedekap di dada.

" _Ne, nee_.." jawab Yesung sedikit menggeser duduknya menjadi lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Yesung yang seperti itu. Dan biarkan mereka fokus belajar sejenak. Mari kita tinggalkan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana, Yesung- _ah?_ Sekarang kau mengerti?" Kyuhyun lalu mengambil minuman yang ada di meja tadi dan meminumnya.

"eum! Sekarang sudah mengerti. Ternyata yang seperti ini mudah ya, _saem_!" Yesung bersemangat sekali. Baru kali ini ia merasa begitu sengang dengan pelajaran matematika.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memberimu latihan soal supaya kau semakin paham, _arraseo_?" Kyuhyun berucap sambil menulis beberapa soal di kertas. " _arraseo_ ,"

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, Yesung-ah" Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya yang diikuti Yesung yang juga berdiri.

"Ne, _saem. Gomawo_ karena telah mengajariku. Dan aku minta maaf atas kejadian yang tadi." Yesung menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya dengan suara lirih. Ck, apa-apaan itu Kim Yesung. Sebenarnya Yesung ingin Kyuhyun mau mengajarinya lain kali lagi, jadi bukan hanya materi ini saja yang dikuasainya. Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar penuturan Yesung barusan, lagipula Kyuhyun tidak terlalu memikirkan kejadian yang tadi.

"Sudahlah Yesung-ah, kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Anggap saja kejadian yang tadi adalah perkenalan kita." Kyuhyun masih dengan tertawa menyelesaikan kalimat itu.

"Oh, iya. Kalau kau bingung tentang soal matematika, kau boleh menanyakannya padaku. Aku bisa mengajarimu kalau aku tidak sibuk." Seakan Kyuhyun bisa membaca pikiran Yesung. Ia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung sudah sampai di depan gerbang rumah Yesung. Sebenarnya Yesung suka ketika ada yang mengunjungi rumahnya, hey! Yesung itu anak tunggal, jadi tidak heran kalau Yesung sangat menginginkan banyak teman. Ia juga ingin Kyuhyun tetap di sini bahkan tidak mengijinkannya pulang(:v). Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

"Cha, aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa besok." Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi rumah itu. Yesung hanya bisa menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang bergerak semakin jauh. Jujur ia kesepian berada di rumah sendirian. ia ingin seperti temannya, yang tinggal di apartemen seperti Donghae, dia tinggal di apartemen bersama teman-temannya.

Yesung berjalan untuk masuk rumahnya. Segera memberesi meja yang tadi dipakai belajar bersama Kyuhyun. Rumah itu memang sepi. Hanya Yesung yang ada di rumah itu. Dan sekarang mungkin ayah Yesung sedang bekerja. Ibunya? Ibunya sudah meninggal sejak Yesung berumur 6 tahun karena kecelakaan. Jadi sekarang hanya Yesung dan ayahnya yang tinggal di rumah itu. Itupun ayahnya jarang sekali berada di rumah. Setiap yesung akan berangkat sekolah ayahnya sudah berangkat, lalu pulang ketika Yesung sudah terlelap. Terlihat sangat sibuk memang. Sampai-sampai Yesung berfikir kalau ayahnya mengacuhkannya.

Sekarang Yesung sedang ada di dapur. Ia tengah sibuk memasak untuk makan malamnya. Dengan keadaannya yang sudah tidak punya ibu lagi mengharuskan Yesung untuk hidup mandiri. Termasuk memasak makanannya sendiri. Tidak masalah jika ia adalah seorang laki-laki. Yang boleh memasak bukan hanya perempuan ya,kan?

Yesung sudah menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Sekarang adalah waktunya untuk tidur. Yah, sebelum angin seakan memanggilnya untuk keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke balkon. Dan disinilah Yesung, berdiri dengan menghadap langit dari lantai atas memang terdengar sangat membosankan bagi sebagian orang. Tapi tidak untuk Yesung, ia sangat suka ketika malam hari menatap langit yang dipenuhi bintang. Menurutnya langit akan indah saat dipandang dari sini. Dengan rumah yang menghadap jalanan memudahkannya untuk mengamati apa yang terjadi di jalanan.

Yesung masih dengan termenung di luar sana. Enggan untuk segera masuk ke kamarnya dan tidur mengingat besok bukanlah hari libur. Dinginnya udara tidak mengganggu Yesung dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia bosan. Kenapa ia selalu seperti ini. Pagi hari harus bangun, mandi, sekolah, pulang, memasak, tidur. Seperti itu terus tanpa ada variasi sedikitpun. Ia rindu dengan kehidupannya dulu. Saat ibunya masih hidup, ia dan keluarganya sering bejala-jalan bersama, liburan bersama, berkemah, pergi berbelanja bersama, dan makan bersama. Suasananya hangat dan menyenangkan dan tidak bisa ia dapatkan di kehidupannya yang sekarang. Sekarang sudah berbeda. Ayahnya sekarang sangat sibuk. Bahkan bisa bertemu dengan ayahnya walaupun hanya sebentar itu sudah menjadi kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi Yesung. Ia dan ayahnya bahkan tidak pernah makan bersama.

" _Eomma_ " suara Yesung bergetar. Perlahan cairan bening itu keluar dari sudut mata Yesung dan turun ke pipi halusnya. " _Bogosipeoyo_ "

~ To Be Continue ~

Hai-hai *lambai2 saya come back nih, no edit. Jadi jangan heran kalau ada banyak typo XD. Diharap dengan sangat review-nya yaa. Biar bisa koreksi untuk chapter/ff selanjutnya.

Oke segini aja bacotan dari saya semoga berfaedah(?)


	4. Chapter 4

_Suasananya hangat dan menyenangkan dan tidak bisa ia dapatkan di kehidupannya yang sekarang. Sekarang sudah berbeda. Ayahnya sekarang sangat sibuk. Bahkan bisa bertemu dengan ayahnya walaupun hanya sebentar itu sudah menjadi kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi Yesung. Ia dan ayahnya bahkan tidak pernah makan bersama. "Eomma" suara Yesung bergetar. Perlahan cairan bening itu keluar dari sudut mata Yesung dan turun ke pipi halusnya. "Bogosipeoyo"_

Part 4

 **At morning**

Pagi yang cerah, sinar mentari mulai menampakkan keagungannya menggantikan sang bulan yang telah menerangi bumi dengan cahayanya. Kicauan burung terdengar bersahutan. Memecahkan suasana tenang di pagi hari.

Tampak seorang namja yang tengah menggeliat di bawah selimutnya. Sepertinya namja ini terganggu dengan suara kicauan burung-burung yang berada di luar. Namja itu mengeratkan selimutnya, menghangatkan tubuhnya dari udara dingin di pagi ini. Walaupun matahari sudah menampakkan sinarnya, tapi tetap saja masih terasa dingin mengingat ini sudah berada di pertengahan bulan Desember. Saat matahari bergerak ke arah belahan bumi selatan yang mengakibatkan belahan bumi utara mengalami musim dingin seperti ssaat ini.

"eunghh" namja itu tampak membuka matanya perlahan menyesuaikan mata sipitnya dengan cahaya matahari. "Sudah pagi rupanya," gumam namja manis itu dengan suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur. Namja itu berjalan dengan mata yang setengah terbuka menjuju kamar mandi. Sesungguhnya ia ingin melanjutkan tidurnya tadi, udara pagi ini sangat dingin membuat semua orang malas untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. tapi jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.30 waktunya untuk mandi- Yesungie~

Yesung memutar keran yang ada di depannya untuk mengisi _bath-up_ itu. Tentu saja dengan mata tertutup. Dasar pemalas. Menunggunya sejenak sampai air yang ada di _bath-up_ itu setengah penuh. Lalu menceburkan diri ke dalam _bath-up_ itu. Dan~

"KYAA DINGINNYA!"

 **Yesung**

Aku terbangun karena suara kicauan burung-burung yang berisik itu. Hari ini udara begitu dingin. Jadi aku malas sekali untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurku. Aku mengeratkan selimutku untuk menghangatkan tubuhku, tapi tetap saja terasa dingin. Kulihat jam digital di atas nakas di samping tempat tidurku. Sudah jam 06.30. aku ingat jika hari ini masih hari rabu, jadi aku harus sekolah. Haah... aku malas sekali~

Aku berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Yeah~ aku masih malas sekali membuka mataku. Kuputar keran untuk mengisi _bath-up_ sampai setengah penuh lalu menceburkan diri ke _bath-up_ itu. "KYAA DINGINNYA!" dan seketika aku langsung membuka mataku.

Sial sekali! Aku hanya memutar keran yang berwarna biru, bukannya keduanya. Dengan udara yang sedingin ini, ditambah air dingin, tentunya bukan perpaduan yang bagus, kan? dan aku mengalaminya pagi ini. Sial

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung berjalan dengan dengan tenang menuju ke kelasnya. Sampai ia bertemu dengan sahabatnya Donghae.

"Hai Yesungie"

"Oh, annyeong!" balas Yesung sambil tersenyum.

"Yesung-ah, bagaimana kemarin? Apa kau sudah minta diajari oleh Kyuhyun saem?"

"Eoh, kemarin aku sudah diajari olehnya, ternyata materi itu mudah, Donghae-ah" Yesung bercerita dengan mata berbinar. Ck berbeda dengan wajahnya tadi pagi yang ditekuk. Dan mulutnya yang terus mengumpat tidak jelas.

"Ya! Kalau begitu ajari aku, Yesung-ah. Kemarin aku juga belum paham." Ucap Donghae memohon.

"Ne ne ne… aku akan mengajarimu. Kemarin Kyuhun seonsaeng juga memberiku beberapa soal latihan. Sekalian aku akan mengerjakannya juga. Kkaja kita ke kelas"

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama. Jam pelajaran akan segera di mulai. Jadi mereka berdua harus segera sampai di kelas.

.

KRING!

KRING!

KRING!

Bel telah berbunyi menandakan bahwa waktu istirahan telah tiba. Waktunya seluruh murid keluar dari kelasnya masing-masing dan beristirahat dari materi pelajaran yang kian waktu kian sulit bagi mereka, merehatkan pikiran mereka dan pergi ke tempat bernama 'kantin sekolah' untuk mengisi perut mereka dengan makanan atau sekedar memesan minuman untuk menyiapkan pikiran mereka selama pelajaran selanjutnya.

Itu adalah kebiasaan kebanyakan murid disini, tapi tidak untuk Yesung yang sekarang tengah bersandar di bawah pohon yang entah apa namanya itu, yang pasti pohon ini yang selalu menemaninya saat jam istirahat tengah berlangsung atau saat jam pelajaran kosong. Saat ini Yesung sedang melamun, yah seperti biasanya Yesung selalu melamun saat sendirian atau saat tidak ada yang mengajaknya bicara. Berada di belakang sekolah, lebih tepatnya di bukit belakang sekolahnya. Memang bukan sebuah bukit yang tinggi. Bukit ini tergolong sangat rendah untuk disebut bukit. Tempat ini sangat indah dengan rumput yang luas menutupi permukaan bukit, dengan satu pohon yang rindang di puncaknya yang landai. Tapi tempat ini sangat sepi dan sangat cocok untuk Yesung yang tidak terlalu menyukai suasana yang ramai.

 **Other side**

Kyuhyun sedang berjalan mengitari belakang sekolah yang nampak sepi sambil membawa nampan yang berisi makanan yang dibawanya dari kantin sekolah. Wajar tempat itu sepi karena belakang sekolah merupakan tempat yang sangat jarang digunakan oleh para siswa sekolah disini. Kyuhyun sedang mencari tempat yang sepi dan nyaman untuk menyantap makanan yang dibawanya. Kantin sekolah saat ini sangat ramai dengan siswa-siswa yang ingin menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka. Kyuhyun masih guru baru disini sehingga ia belum tahu banyak tempat di sekolah ini. Dia terus menyusuri area belakang sekolah sampai ia menemukan sebuah bukit hijau dengan satu pohon rindang di puncaknya. Sangat indah.

"Bagaimana ada tempat yang seperti ini di belakang sekolah?" Pikir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menaiki bukit yang tergolong rendah itu. Setelah mencapai puncak Kyuhyun sampai terkagum-kagum akan keindahan yang bisa dilihat dari tempat ini. Kkyuhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya di bawah pohon tersebut lalu meletakkan nampan yeng berisi makanan yang tadi ia bawa. Bersiap untuk makan, sampai suara isakan kecil terdengar oleh telinganya. "Sepertinya tidak jauh dari sini," lirih Kyuhyun sambil mencoba untuk berdiri dan mencari sumber suara yang cukup memilukan di telinganya. Lalu Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya menuju sisi yang lain dari pohon itu. Nampak seorang namja yang sedang memeluk lututnya sambil menangis. Lalu ia mencoba untuk mendekati namja itu.

"YESUNG!"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menemukan Yesung sedang menangis. Ya, untuk kesekian kalinya air mata itu menetes lagi. Yesung memang sering seperti ini. Menangis tanpa ia tahu apa sebabnya. Bukan berarti ia cengeng, ia bahkan pernah menangis saat sedang berbicara dengan Donghae. Entah apa sebebnya, bahkan Donghae pun tidak mengetahuinya. Saat sedang asyik berbicara dengan Donghae tiba-tiba Yesung mengeluarkan air mata dan berekhir dengan ia harus ditenangkan oleh Donghae. Lalu apakah ini sama?

"Yesung-ah, _gwaenchana?_ " Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pundak Yesung untuk menenangkan dia.

Yesung mendongak. Menatap manik Kyuhyun yang memandangnya lembut namun sarat akan kekhawatiran.

"Ah, saem!. Nan~ gwaenchana" ucap Yesung yang kaget seraya mengusap kasar air matanya yang sedari tadi mengalir. Mencoba untuk tersenyum. Tapi Kyuhyun tahu itu hanya senyum yang dipaksakan. Yah, Kyuhyun sangat tahu itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan paksakan senyummu. Menangislah jika itu bisa mengurangi rasa sedihmu" Kyuhyun berkata sambil tersenyum dan tangannya mengelus pundak Yesung untuk menenangkannya. Tak tahukah kau, Cho. Bahwa dengan mengajak bicara atau mengasihani orang yang sedang menangis maka akan membuat orang itu semakin ingin menangis?

Mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun yang seperti itu, tangisan Yesung langsung pecah. Dan Kyuhyun langsung membawa Yesung ke pelukannya mungkin akan sedikit mengurangi kesedihan Yesung yang entah apa itu. Kyuhyun pun juga tidak tahu.

.

.

.

"Sudah lebih tenang?" Kyuhyun masih memeluk Yesung. Ia sedikit menundukkan pandangannya untuk melihat Yesung. Dilihatnya Yesung yang sudah tidak menangis lagi. Yesung mengangguk. Jujur saja dengan sebuah pelukan, Yesung bisa menjadi lebih tenang. Oh.. betapa rindunya ia akan pelukan dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Kyuhyun. Yesung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ia belum makan sejak pagi tadi. Ia memang sudah terbiasa seperti ini. Makan dengan tidak teratur. Namun bagaimana lagi? Ia juga tidak merasa lapar setiap jam istirahat tiba karena ia sudah sarapan. Tapi pagi tadi ia belum sarapan jadi tak heran jika ia kini merasa lapar. Dan tentunya menangis membuat orang semakin meresa lapar karena lelah. Ck

"Kalau begitu jja, kau makan dulu" Kyuhyun membawa Yesung menuju sisi lain dari pohon itu. Lebih tepatnya ke tempat duduk Kyuhyun yang tadi. Yesung mengagguk.

"Ne, saem" kemudian mengikuti Kyuhyun untuk duduk.

"Makanlah."

"Ne" lalu Yesung memakan makanan yang diberikan Kyuhyun dengan malu. Siapa yang tidak malu jika kau ketehuan sedang menangis lalu dipeluk seperti itu? Walaupun sangat nyaman sih, bisa dipeluk oleh seseorang. Pikir Yesung.

"Apakah kau sudah lama menemukan tempat ini, Yesung-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ne, saem. Aku sudah menemukan tempat ini sejak aku di tingkat pertama. Tempat ini sangat indah." Yesung bercerita dengan mata berbinar, sangat bersemangat. Kyuhyun tidak menyangka namja di depannya ini bisa mengubah _mood_ -nya dalam sekejab. Bahkan hanya dengan satu topik pembicaraan. Benar benar seperti awan yang sangat mudah berubah bentuk.

"Ne. Tempat ini sangat indah. Apalagi dengan suasana sepi. Aku menyukainya"

"Yesung-ah!"

"Ne?" jawab Yesung sambil menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu _'cloud_?'yah. _cloud_ "

" _cloud_?" Yesung memiringkan kepalanya, tidak tahu apakah maksud Kyuhyun memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Ya. _Cloud_. Awan. Sifatmu dan _mood_ -mu yang sangat mudah berubah seperti awan." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Ia gemas sekali melihat Yesung dengan ekspresi kebingungannya. Sangat imut untuk seorang namja dengan umur 17 tahun.

Mendengar itu, wajah Yesung seketika memanas. Mungkin kini pipinya sudah memerah. Tapi ia senang bisa mendapatkan nama panggilan yang manis tersebut.

"Kau ini, lucu sekali" Kyuhyun mengacak surai yang halus itu. Dan pipi itu semakin memanas dan memerah karena perlakuan namja disampingnya itu.

"Oh ya, saem. Bolehkah aku mengerjakan soal yang kemarin kau berikan dengan Donghae? Dia minta diajari pelajaran yang kemarin."

"Panggil saja aku _'hyung'_ jika kita sedang di luar jam pelajaran" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. "Boleh saja. Apa teman-temanmu banyak yang belum mengerti?"

"Ya, saat aku minta mereka mengajariku mereka bilang mereka juga tidak paham. Makanya aku minta diajari olehmu, _hyung_ "

"Jadi mereka semua berbohong padaku? Lihat saja nanti akan aku suruh mereka mengerjakan soal di depan." Rutuk Kyuhyun sebal. Ia pikir murid-murid itu sudah mengerti karena mereka bilang mereka mengerti. Ternyata belum. Dasar

"Haha.. kau jahil sekali _, hyung_ " Yesung terkikik karena tingkah laku seonsaeng-nya itu. Di umurnya yang sudah 22 tahun. Masih saja bersikap seperti _evil._ kekeke

"Haha.. kau belum lihat saja seberapa _evil_ -nya aku."

Dan mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan bercanda ria, meskipun mereka adalah guru dan murid, tapi mereka sepertinya cocok dalam hal pembicaraan. Dan tentu saja sepeham. Berjodoh, mungkin?

Sampai bel berbunyi menandakan bahwa waktu istirahat mereka sudah habis. Waktunya untuk kembali ke kelas dan melanjutkan jam pelajaran.

"Cha, sekarang sudah waktunya kau kembali ke kelas." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari memberesi makanannya dan berdiri diikuti Yesung.

"Ne. _Gomawo, hyung_ untuk makanannya."

" _Cheonma_. Dan satu hal lagi. Jangan menangis lagi, _ne_ " ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara lembut yang dibalas anggukan oleh Yesung.

"Sampai bertemu lagi di kelasmu."

.

.

.

Sekarang adalah waktunya jam pelajaran Matematika di kelas Yesung. Dan artinya Kyuhyun akan datang mengajar di kelasnya. Dan artinya lagi, neraka mereka sudah di depan mata. Karena Kyuhyun sudah sangat berniat untuk 'mengerjai' muridnya yang sudah berbohong padanya. Kekeke

"Selamat siang murid-murid" sapa Kyuhyun yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Selamat siang _saem_ " seru seluruh murid yang ada di kelas itu.

"Mari kita lanjutkan materi yang kemarin, sebelumnya saya akan memberi soal di papan tulis untuk dikerjakan." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menulis beberapa soal untuk dikerjakan.

Seluruh murid langsung memandang horor soal yang sedang ditulis oleh Kyuhyun. Kecuali namja manis yang sudah kita ketahui namanya yaitu Yesung. Ia hanya tersenyum memandang Kyuhyun dan soal yang dia tulis. Bagaimanapun ia sudah mengetahui niat gurunya yang satu itu.

"Ya! Yesung-ah. Kenapa kau malah tersenyum seperti itu? Kau tidak takut jika dipanggil seperti kemarin?" tanya Donghae sambil berbisik.

"Untuk apa aku harus takut? Aku sudah paham dan pasti bisa mengerjakan itu Hae-ah" sombong Yesung sambil menyeringai yang sama sekali tidak menyeramkan itu. Walaupun ia tahu bahwa ia nanti akan disuruh untuk mengerjakan soal di depan setelah teman-temannya tidak dapat mengerjakan. Dia sudah tahu itu. XD

"Cha, sekarang kau maju mengerjakan di depan." Kyuhyun mulai menunjuk salah satu siswa, namja yang bernama Lee Tae Min. "Siapa namamu?"

"Taemin, saem"

"Sekarang kerjakan di depan." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan spidol pada Taemin.

"Dan, untuk nomor dua...kau!" Kyuhyun menunjuk seorang yeoja yang duduk di bangku nomor dua dari depan. "Siapa namamu?"

"Luna"

"Cha.. Luna-ssi, sekarang kau kerjakan soal nomor dua" Kyuhyun menyerahkan spidol yang lain kepada Luna.

Kyuhyun mengamati keduanya yang sedang mengerjakan di depan, lebih tepatnya hanya memandangi soal.

"Dan kalian silahkan mencoba untuk mengerjakan di buku masing-masing" ucap Kyuhyun pada murid-murid yang tidak sedang mengerjakan di depan.

Yesung segera mengerjakan soal yang diberikan di depan dengan santai. Dan Donghae hanya mengamati Yesung yang mengerjakan.

"Yesung-ah, bagaimana?" tanya Donghae yang sudah berada di ambang kebingungan. Dan Yesung-pun mengajari Donghae sambil mengerjakan.

.

"Kenapa kalian tidak mengerjakan?" tanya Kyuhyun pada kedua murid yng berdiri di depan.

"Emm... kami tidak bisa mengerjakannya, saem" jawab Taemin

"Kenapa kalian tidak bisa mengerjakannya?" Taemin dan Luna hanya bisa diam.

"Bukannya kalian bilang kalian sudah paham, kemarin" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memendang seluruh murid di kelas itu. Seluruh murid hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

 _'_ _Kyuhyun hyung benar-benar menyeramkan jika seperti ini'_ batin Yesung. Ya, Kyuhyun selalu bisa untuk memojokkan muridnya hanya dengan kata-katanya. Hebat bukan?

"Hah..kembalilah ke tempat duduk kalian" Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas lalu menyuruh kedua muridnya untuk duduk kembali.

"Jadi siapa yang bisa mengerjakan soal di depan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Yesung-ah majulah" bisik Donghae

Karena tidak mau gurunya menjadi lebih marah, Yesung akhirnya mengacungkan tangannya. "Saya, saem" dan seluruh penghuni kelas-pun langsung menoleh kearahnya.

"Ya. Kau Kim Yesung" Kyuhyun menyerahkan spidol yang tadi dikembalikan oleh Taemin dan Luna. Yesung pun mengerjakan soal di depan sampai selesai.

.

"Karena kalian banyak yang belum paham, jadi akan saya ulangi penjelasan kemarin."

TBC

Wkwkwk... saya tau ini pendek banget #dirajamreaders maapin,, Cuma 2200 kata nanti panjangin lagi deh.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

 _Pagi ini adalah pagi yang cukup cerah. Matahari pagi mulai muncul dari peraduannya, mambawa kehangatan di musim gugur yang semakin hari semakin bertambah dingin. Seorang namja manis masih terlelap dalam tidurnya, dengan dengkuran halus yang semakin menambah kesan imut pada namja kecil ini. tak peduli bahwa ini adalah pagi dimana musim kesukaannya sudah datang. Eits, tapi tunggu dulu. Namja berumur 6 tahun tersebut tampak mengerjapkan matanya menyesuaikan cahaya matahari yang mulai masuk melalui jendela kamarnya._

 _"_ _eunghh" lenguh namja manis yang diketahui bernama Yesung itu. Setelahnya ia membuka matanya, dan melihat keluar jendela. "Wah! Sudah musim gugur!" Yesung kecil berlari keluar kamar menuju ruang makan yang biasanya digunakan keluarganya untuk berkumpul di pagi hari. "Eomma! Appa!"_

 _"_ _Eoh, rupanya anak appa sudah bangun, bagaimana tidurmu? Apakah nyenyak, sayang?" ucap Kim Young Woon, ayah Yesung sambil menggendong Yesung._

 _"_ _Ne, appa. Eomma, appa sekarang sudah musim gugur! Kajja kita pergi ke taman." ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum ria, matanya yang sipit membentuk seperti bulan sabit jika seperti itu._

 _"_ _Baiklah, kita akan pergi ke taman setelah sarapan. Tapi sayang sekali appa tidak bisa ikut. Appa ada meeting mendadak pagi ini."ucap Kim Ryeo Wook, eomma Yesung, yang sedang memasak sarapan mereka._

 _"_ _Yahh.. sayang sekali" sedih Yesung saat mendengar appa-nya tidak bisa ikut._

 _"_ _Appa minta maaf, sayang. Appa ada meeting pagi ini jadi tidak bisa menemani Yesungie dan eomma. Tapi appa janji akan mengajak Yesungie bermain ski saat musim dingin, eottae?" bujuk appa Yesung._

 _"_ _Jinjja?, ajak eomma juga ya, appa." Ucap Yesung bersemangat._

 _"_ _Tentu saja, sayang" ucap appa Yesung sambil mengelus rambut halus Yesung._

 _"_ _Jja, Yesungie, oppa ayo sarapan dulu." Ucap eomma Yesung yang sudah menyelesaikan masakannya._

 _"_ _Ne" ucap keduanya_

 _._

 _._

 _Yesung dan eomma-nya sudah sampai di taman. Yesung mulai berlarian kesana dan kemari kegirangan. Bagaimana ia tak senang? Jika sehari-harinya ia hanya bersekolah, makan, tidur, menonton televisi, dan kegiatan lainnya di dalam rumah. Hari ini Yesung sungguh beruntung karena orang tuanya sudah berjanji saat hari pertama musim gugur, ia akan diajak ke taman bermain. Tapi tidak dengan appa Yesung yang mendadak ada rapat penting yang mengharuskannya membatalkan janjinya pada Yesung._

 _Mereka- ah ani, lebih tepatnya eomma Yesung sedang duduk di kursi taman yang disediakan di sana. Mengamati Yesung yang sedang berlarian. Bahagianya dia mempunyai anak seperti Yesung, anak yang ceria, dan tentunya pengertian soal orang tuanya yang sibuk sehingga pada waktu-waktu tertentu saja mereka bertiga bisa jalan-jalan bersama._

 _"_ _eomma! Aku mau balon."ucap Yesung saat berlari mendekati eomma-nya. Dan tentu saja menghentikan lamunan Kim Ryeowook._

 _"_ _Kau mau balon, sayang?"_

 _"_ _Ne, eomma. itu" kata Yesung sambi menunjuk sang penjual balon di seberang jalan._

 _"_ _Baiklah, sayang. Akan eomma belikan. Kau tunggu di sini, ne." Ucap Ryeowook sambil tersenyum lembut._

 _"_ _Eum" Yesung mengangguk lucu sambil tersenyum senang. Membuat Ryeowook tak tahan untuk tak mencubit hidung mancung Yesung. Ryeowook-pun meninggalkan Yesung untuk membeli balon yang diinginkan-nya._

 _Ketika Ryeowook sedang memilih balon, tiba-tiba Yesung memanggil-nya. Dan berlari ke arahnya. Tanpa menyadari bila ada mobil hitam yang tengah lewat._

 _"_ _YESUNG!" Ryeowook pun langsung berlari untuk menghindarkan Yesung dari mobil itu, lalu mendorong Yesung kearah trotoar jalan. Dan.._

 _BRAKK_

 _"_ _EOMMA!"_

 **Other side**

"EOMMA!" Yesung terbangun dari tidurnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Keringatnya bercucuran di dahinya. Ia mencoba untuk mengambil air minum yang ada di nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

"Yesung, ada apa kau berteriak malam-malam begini?" ucap ayah Yesung yang masuk tiba-tiba ke kamar Yesung yang tentunya membuat Yesung kaget sekaligus senang.

"Oh, _appa_... maafkan aku, _appa_. Membuat _appa_ bangun malam-malam begini. Hanya mimpi buruk."

"Eoh. lain kali jangan pikirkan macam-macam saat akan tidur."

"Ne, gomawo, _appa._ " Lirih Yesung. Tanpa menjawab apapun, Kangin langsung keluar dari kamar Yesung. Meninggalkan Yesung yang tersenyum bahagia karena perhatian yang (menurutnya) diberikan _appa_ -nya.

"Gomawo, _appa._ " Ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum lalu kembali merebahkan diri ke kasurnya untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. _Heol,_ lagipula ini masih jam 01.24 pagi hari masih lama sekali. Lebih baik ia tidur lagi.

 **Pagi Hari**

Pagi ini seperti pagi-pagi biasanya, suara burung berkicauan terdengar sangat merdu karena ada berbagai macam burung yang memiliki suara yang berbeda-beda. Yesung terbangun dari tidurnya karena suara burung yang bersahutan tersebut. Hari ini adalah hari minggu, dimana Yesung tidak tahu akan berbuat apa hari ini selain memasak, dan belajar di malam hari.

Yesung berjalan ke arah dapur untuk memasak makanan. Ia membuka kulkas yang ada di sebelah rak, lalu melihat kedalamnya. "Hmm... bahan-bahannya sudah habis," keluh Yesung sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut . Yang artinya ia harus pergi ke swalayan untuk membeli bahan-bahan yang harus dimasaknya nanti. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah rak yang berada di samping _counter_ dapur itu. Biasanya ayahnya akan selalu menaruh uang untuk semua kebutuhannya di rak ini.

 **Swalayan**

Yesung berjalan menyusuri swalayan di daerah sekitar tempat tinggalnya. Ia harus membeli kebutuhannya untuk seminggu ke depan. Sampai pada bagian _market_ , tempat bahan-bahan pokok. Ia bingung harus membeli apa saja jadi ia hanya berputar-putar saja dari tadi. Ck.

"Hhh.. aku bingung harus beli apa" yang ia tahu ia sudah mengambil beras, gula, telur dan sayuran. Tapi ini untuk kebutuhan seminggu ke depan, jadi apa lagi yang harus ia beli? Tidak mungkin kan jika ia harus makan itu terus dalam seminggu?

"Yesung?!" panggil seseorang. Ia pun menoleh.

" _Saem?_ "

Oh tuhan, dunia ini serasa sempit sekali. Bahkan di sekolah mereka sering bertemu dan kali ini mereka juga bertemu, sempitkah dunia ini? Ya, Yesung bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Yesung _-ah_ "

"Aku sedang berbelanja _sae..._ _hyung_ " koreksi Yesung dengan cepat. Ia ingat jika Kyuhyun menyuruh nya memanggil ' _Hyung'_ jika tidak sedang di jam pelajaran.

" _eoh.._ kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak berbelanja bersama saja?" tawar Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat keranjang belanjaannya ke atas.

"ne, _hyung. kajja_ " mereka pun mengitari swalayan bagian market itu bersama.

.

.

"ah.. _hyung!_ Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa di belanjaanmu tidak ada sayuran sama sekali?" tanya Yesung super polos sambil memandangi keranjang belanjaan Kyuhyun dengan pandangan penasaran dan tak lupa dengan kepala yang dimiringkan. Ah kau kelewat imut, yesungie.

"ehehe.. aku memang tak suka sayur, Yesung- _ah_ " kata Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Aigoo.. kau harus makan sayur, _hyung._ kajja" Yesung menarik tangan Kyuhyun, membawanya ke market bagian sayuran. ' _Oh Cho Kyuhyun bersiaplah untuk makan sayuran._ ' Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menghela napas menderita, ckckck

"Nah, ini, _hyung_! Kau harus membeli ini, ini, ini dan ini!" Yesung memasukkan berbagai jenis sayuran ke dalam keranjang belanjaan Kyuhyun dengan semangat. Jangan lupa dengan raut wajah seperti anak kecil ketika diajak orang tuanya ke _stand_ mainan. ck

"Yak. Yesung- _ah_! Kenapa kau bersemangat sekali, _eoh_? Lagian aku tidak tahu cara memasak sayuran yang seperti itu!" katakan saja kau tidak bisa memasak semua jenis sayuran, tuan Cho...

"Hehe.. yang pertama kau harus makan sayur, dan yang kedua aku bisa memasakkanmu jika kau tidak bisa." Yesung mulai memindahkan sayuran yang ada di keranjang Kyuhyun ke dalam keranjangnya.

"hhh... terserah kau saja lah" walaupun sudah mengelak, kau tidak akan lepas dari sayuran, Cho...

"Nah, karna aku sudah membeli sayur, aku akan membeli daging. Kau mau ikut?"

"Neee.. _hyung_ "

.

.

.

.

.

Ini masih pagi, sangat pagi malah. Bahkan matahari saja belum menampakkan wujudnya dan udara di luar masih sangat dingin. Orang-orang pasti enggan untuk beraktivitas pada jam segini. Memilih untuk bergelung dibawah selimut hangat mereka. Namun semua itu tidak berlaku bagi seorang namja manis dengan raut wajah imut, manis, cantik namun tampan disaat bersamaan yang kita ketahui namanya Yesung itu, kini sedang disibukkan dengan berbagai jenis sayuran di dapurnya. Bahkan Yesung masih memakai piyama tidurnya yang berarti bahwa namja manis itu belum mandi. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan otaknya kemarin, dengan bodohnya ia menawarkan- ah tidak, lebih tepatnya ia yang 'memaksa'- memasakkan sayuran untuk Kyuhyun. Dengan alasan bahwa Kyuhyun tidak bisa- atau bisa dibilang tidak mau- memasak sayuran. Dan berakhir dengan Yesung harus memasak banyak pagi ini. "Haah... akhirnya selesai juga, sebaiknya aku mandi dan bersiap-siap" ucapnya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Donghae dikejutkan oleh Yesung yang tiba-tiba saja membawa banyak bekal makanan. Donghae melongo melihat tumpukan bekal makanan di meja sahabatnya itu. "Yesung-ah, kenapa kau membawa bekal sebanyak ini? Ini untukku?." Dengan seenak jidatnya, Donghae mencomot salah satu bekal yang ada di tumpukan paling atas. "Ish, ini bukan untukmu, ikan! Kembalikan." Yesung merebut kembali kotak bekal yang ada di tangan Donghae, ck kejamnya...

"Lalu ini untuk siapa? Jangan-jangan untuk _namjachingu_ mu? Yak! Kau tidak bilang jika punya _namjachingu_! Dasar." tanya Donghae meluapkan rasa penasarannya -_- Yesung hanya memutar matanya malas. " _Aniya_! Ini untuk Kyuhyun _saem_ "

1

2

3

Hening

"MWO! Katakan sekali lagi?!" pekik Donghae untuk memastikan bahwa pendengarannya tidak salah kali ini. Yesung menghela nafas. "Ini untuk Kyuhyun _saem, wae_?" ucap Yesung dengan malas. "Yak, kau berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun _saem, eoh_?" kali ini Donghae setengah berbisik. " _Aniya!_ Aku tidak berpacaran dengannya." Yang dibalas Yesung dengan berbisik.

"Lalu kenapa kau membawakannya bekal?"

"Itu ceritanya panjang. Lain kali saja ku ceritakan. Sekarang aku harus pergi ke bukit belakang sekolah. _Annyeong!_ " Yesung melambaikan tangannya lalu pergi _bersama_ kotak bekal dan meninggalkan Donghae yang tengah melongo. Ck, sadarlah, ikan!

.

.

.

Saat ini Yesung sedang berdiri di bawah pohon di bukit belakang sekolah sambil menenteng beberapa kotak bekal yang tadi pagi ia buat. Yesung harus membawanya ke sini untuk memberikannya pada Kyuhyun _seonsaeng_. Sebenarnya ini belum memasuki jam istirahat, bahkan bel istirahat baru akan berbunyi sekitar 15 menit lagi. Tapi sebelum waktu istirahat adalah jam pelajaran kosong, entah gurunya pergi kemana dan teman-teman sekelasnya tentu tidak mau repot-repot mencari guru itu. Ck

Lagipula tempat ini sangat nyaman dan tidak membosankan jika dijadikan tempat menunggu. Dengan pemandakan beberapa bukit yang cukup rendah dan mudah untuk dicapai, rumput hijau yang menutupi tanah dari bukit, dan suasana yang tenang. Tidak seperti halaman depan dan kantin sekolahnya yang pasti akan sangat ramai jika waktu istirahat tiba. Yesung tidak menyukai itu.

"Yesung, kenapa kau sudah ada di sini? dan bukannya ini masih jam pelajaran?" sebuah suara menginterupsi dari belakang Yesung dan ia sedikit berjengit mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar oleh telinganya. _'heol! Mati aku.'_ Cukup ngeri juga jika suara itu adalah suara salah satu guru yang sedang berjaga (piket), berkeliaran di luar jam pelajaran akan membuatmu dipanggil ke ruang konseling!

 _Shit!_

Mengumpat lagi _yesungie?_

Perlahan Yesung menolehkan kepalanya. Dan sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padanya. Itu adalah suara dari Kyuhyun. Yesung mendesah lega. "Ah, itu tadi adalah jam pelajaran kosong. Jadi aku pergi ke sini dulu. Apa _hyung_ tidak mengajar?"

"Tidak, hari ini aku hanya mengajar untuk jam pertama dan kedua saja. Setelah itu aku bebas." Ucap Kyuhyun lalu mendudukkan diri dan diikuti oleh Yesung.

"Ah begitu... _Hyung_! Aku sudah membawa makanannya. _ige_ " Yesung menyerahkan dua kotak bekal tadi. Yang satu adalah nasi dan yang satunya adalah lauk-pauknya. Kyuhyun mulai membuka kotak bekalnya dan menemukan seonggok benda berwarna hijau yang sudah dimasak sedemikian rupa hingga terciptalah sebuah masakan.

"Apa ini benar-benar sayuran?" Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa aku harus memakannya?" Yesung kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. Ck, berhentilah bersikap bodoh di depan muridmu tuan Cho, kau benar-benar menghancurkan martabatmu sebagai guru. ck

"Sebenarnya aku memang tidak suka sayuran, Yesung-ah" berkata dengan pelan. Yesung merengut dan mengerucutkan bibirnya -imut- "Aaah... Hyung! Aku sudah memasak ini tadi pagi dengan susah payah dan kau tidak mau memakannya _eoh?_ " nah sekarang namja manis kita sudah sebal, dan itu karenamu, tuan Cho... awas kau!

"Eh... baiklah aku akan memakannya" Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan wajah ragu Kyuhyun. Sepertinya ia memang tidak suka sayuran, tapi apa salahnya makan sayuran? Itu sangat sehat, ya 'kan?

Kyuhyun mulai menyendok makanannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut dengan HATI-HATI. Saat makanan sudah masuk ke dalam mulutnya, Kyuhyun menutup matanya dan mulai mengunyah makanannya was-was akan rasa sayuran yang akan ia rasakan dan ternyata..

Kyuhyun membuka matanya "Tidak buruk, kenapa bisa seperti ini?" mengunyah makanannya dan tersenyum heran. "Tentu saja. Brokoli memang yang terbaik! Semua orang yang tidak suka sayuran akan langsung menyukainya dalam sekali coba!" seru Yesung bersemangat sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Setelah itu, mereka berdua tertawa, dan Kyuhyun cukup tertegun melihat wajah ceria Yesnung. Wajah bahagia dengan mata membentuk bulan sabit mengingat matanya yang cukup sipit. Benar benar imut. Melihat ini jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada melihat Yesung yang beberapa hari yang lalu menangis, bukan?

"Jja.. makan lagi"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong! I'm comeback!

Setelah sekian lama ga update akhirnya saya bisa meluangkan waktu lagi... Maaf banget di chapter ini cuma ngasih suatu hal yang _nonsense_ seperti di atas. Karena akhir-akhir ini pikiran lagi kacau jadi ga mau nulis yang banyak masalahnya L. Gimana? Ini lebih panjang dari chapter yang lalu kan? Wkwkwk... Makasih banget buat yang udah ngasih _review_ di ff saya yang lalu. Jika masih ada (banyak) kekurangan mohon dimaafkan, hhh.

Oh iya, appa kan sebentar lagi mau berangkat wamil, sebenernya sedih juga sih, tapi kita ambil positifnya aja deh. _Appa_ bisa tidur lebih teratur saat berada di sana, makan dengan teratur, dan hal lain yang ga berhubungan dengan ke-artisannya. Jadi anggep aja kita kasih waktu ke _appa_ buat istirahat sebentar dari masa ke-artisannya. Gausah dibayangin seberapa lama _appa_ pergi dan apa yang akan kita lakuin selama _appa_ wamil. Tapi jalanin aja kaya biasanya, percaya deh, pasti ga akan terasa. Segitu aja, tunggu chapter selanjutnya, yaa.. annyeong!

-Andante-


End file.
